Wrapping paper is one of the most important parts of traditional gift exchanges which include birthdays, holidays, and many other occasions. However, while giving a gift is usually an enjoyable experience for both the giver and the recipient, the process of wrapping the gift is usually not. One (1) must usually pay a substantial fee to have it professionally wrapped at the store or wrap it themselves at home. The home wrapping experience usually begins by hunting down all the necessary items such as the paper, the ribbons, the bows, the gift card and other tools such as the cellophane tape, a marking pen and a pair of scissors. The rolled paper is often wrinkled from improper storage where other items have crushed it. Additionally, the process of cutting the paper is usually done freehand and results in wasted paper, irregular corners and ragged edges. The resultant wrapped gift, while done with good intentions, looks less than professional. These same problems also exist when storing and cutting other rolled materials such as textiles as well.
Various attempts have been made to provide storage devices for rolled materials. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,575, issued in the name of Schwarz, describes a fabric dispensing apparatus with a drive belt for automatically unwinding and folding a length of rolled fabric or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,376, issued in the name of Scharf et al., describes a plastic wrap dispenser. The Scharf device comprises a housing which is capable of mounting to a horizontal or vertical surface and includes an integral cutting edge.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not adapted for storage of multiple rolls or various types of rolls. Also, many such devices are not suited for accommodating various auxiliary items which are generally desirable for use in conjunction with wrapping paper and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a storage means for rolled sheet materials without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.